AME proposes to develop and test a multi-channel digital wireless headstage that weighs less than 4 grams for use in small animal neurological studies including mice. Current wireless headstages are too heavy for mice. The proposed headstage will advance the state-of-the-art in wireless ambulatory animal neurological monitoring by enabling mouse studies, and, thus, filling an important marketplace void. It will also enable new neurological research. Because mice are genetically manipulable, they accommodate scientific experiments that are unavailable in other species, such as rats. This device will support detailed animal neurological studies, which support numerous research areas including Alzheimer's, Huntington's disease, and epilepsy. A digital wireless headstage for mice has only recently been made possible due to developments in very low power, high data rate, wireless radios. A major US semiconductor manufacturer has recently been developing high data rate radio technology for implantable devices and hearing aids requiring minimal external components and low power (~1mW). The power consumption is more than an order of magnitude lower than other wireless solutions, such as Bluetooth, which has been proposed for rat headstages. This low power radio technology is necessary to achieve a digital wireless headstage while meeting the strict low weight requirements of headstages for mice. The phase II will fabricate a custom IC, the hybrid circuit board and the molded plastic package to productize the device. Techniques common to in-the-ear hearing aid assembly will be used achieve the low mass. The final device will be fully evaluated. This device will support detailed animal neurological studies, which support numerous research areas including Alzheimer's, Huntington's disease, and epilepsy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]